Dinner With A Vampire
by dragonsandfireflies
Summary: An Imperial bard who is searching for answers about vampires has been pointed in the direction of a shut-away and his servants north of Dawnstar. After a few words pass over a meal, she cannot help but resist his taboo charm. It is rated M for adult sexual content.


"Please, tell me why you believe me to be a vampire," Hosvir purred.

"You did accept my invitation to dinner, after all," I smiled back. The search for information for the bestiary book the Bard's College requested from me has brought me to the far north of Skyrim. Out in the icy plains north of Dawnstar is where I found my next target. Many fingers pointed me towards this lonely home with its sole resident and his handful of servants.

"Wanting a good meal with a beautiful Imperial woman means that I suffer from vampirism?" He smiled dangerously. He was an unusually pale Nord with shoots of gray at his temples. Despite the graying hair and hallowed look in his cheeks, he still appeared very young in appearance and spirit. The biggest giveaway of his disorder, however, was the sickening red glow of his eyes. They told my soul to be afraid of him, yet my mind became entranced when looking into them.

"Oh, no," I laughed softly and tried my best to find the words to make him comfortable with me, "It told me that you were as curious as I was on the subject. Perhaps you may even have information that I lack."

"Or perhaps I simply saw the many letters you wrote my steward requesting a meeting with me."

"Which he never returned, by the way; you may need to see about replacing him," I teased, taking a slow sip of my Tamika wine. A hearty laugh found its way out of his throat and he refilled my glass. My words were starting to work their magic; he was beginning to relax around me.

"What sort of information are you interested in?" He asked, leaning into our conversation. I could smell the scent of manly musk, wine, and a tinge of something sharper waft off of him. I couldn't help but admire the slope of his nose and the strength in his jaw with his face this close to mine.

I drank in his presence and gave him a flirty smirk, "Let's start with how a vampire first becomes who they are."

He gave a soft laugh and I could see his eyes begin to wander to other parts of my body. "They are who they have always been, only…magnified. Their joy radiates outward. Their grief can drown them." His hand slowly travels up my arm, lightly tickling my skin with his fingers. He traces my collarbone with thumb and then settles his large palm over the nape of my neck as he uses his thumb to toy with the line of my jaw. He looks up at me through his thick, blonde eyelashes and gives me a crooked grin as he said, "Their…lust can be overwhelming."

"Hmmmm," I hummed with thought. Only one thought, honestly. The thought of him. "Bloodlust, you mean?"

His devilish smile grew as he responded, "Yes, I do believe bloodlust is an issue for some, perhaps many. Though there are others who must battle with a more ferocious lust." His hand found its way to the back of my head and he wrapped his fingers into my hair.

I found myself leaning into his kiss without realizing it. It was deep and passionate; before it was over he pulled me up onto his lap. I only pulled away when I felt him nibble playfully at my lower lip. "Might I ask how these vampires prevent biting their partners during these unbearable fits of lust? I am correct in my information that this is how vampirism is passed?"

"Yes, that is true," Hosvir nodded solemnly and then lifted me up by my rump and sat me on the table. He began undoing the corset of my fine gown as he continued his explanation, "It would take such a creature years and years of practice to perfect the art of making love without damaging their partner." He watched joyfully as my small breasts fell out of the blouse and brought his mouth down to suckle one of my nipples. He kissed his way back up my collarbone, neck, and then ear. He whispered, "A man can learn a lot in all that time."

As he began to delicately message one of my breasts, he slid the other hand slowly up my leg, lifting my skirts in the process. He slid a finger beneath my undergarments and began to message my clit impeccably, causing a sensation of my muscles relaxing and contracting all at once. Once he had me thoroughly aroused, he slid two long, strong fingers inside of me.

I untied the front of his pants and pulled them down enough for his dick to be exposed. As I began stroking the shaft, he began to quiver with desire. He commenced to hungrily kiss and nibble at my neck and collarbones, never once breaking the skin.

Finally, neither of us could hold out any longer. He grasped firmly onto my hips and buried himself deeply inside me, causing me to gasp with pleasure. I leaned back onto my hands, accidentally setting my palm down in some baked potato in the process, and tilted my hips up to accept him more openly. He set a slow, hard rhythm that caused me to moan with each new thrust.

He lifted up one of my legs and changed his angle ever so slightly, and in doing so caused shockwaves of ecstasy to course through me. My body fell back onto the table, causing food, plates, and wine to go everywhere. One of his hands found its way back to my breast, gripping pleasantly hard, and the other held on tight to my shoulder in order to my body into place. He began thrusting harder and quicker, causing my body to spasm and words of joy to fall nonsensically from my mouth.

He pulled himself out when his moment came, his body stiff with orgasm. He took the time to clean us both up, including the food that had gotten all over me. He then sensually tied my gown back up, afterwards lifting me from the table and setting me back down in the chair.

He gave my hand a soft kiss, keeping physical contact with me as long as he could. He offered me a soft grin, "What were we speaking about, again? I became slightly…distracted."

I smirked back at him, "Bloodlust, maybe?"


End file.
